A Day in Your Shoes
by The Bomber
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes switch places for a day.
1. Opposite Day

A Day in Your Shoes  
  
I do not own "Calvin and Hobbes". It is copyrighted by Bill Watterson.  
  
Chapter1- Opposite Day Calvin's mom stormed up to Calvin's room. "Calvin!" She yelled. "You're going to miss the bus!" Calvin groaned. "You have no idea what it's like to have to go somewhere you hate five days a week," he complained. "At least you get the pleasure of getting your meals made for you," Hobbes replied. "You have no idea how hard it is being a tiger." "Maybe you should go to school," Calvin replied angrily. "Yeah!" Hobbes said. "Let's change places for a day! You'll love being a tiger!" Calvin grabbed the transmogrifier. "Alright then," he said. Calvin transmogrified Hobbes into Calvin "Okay then," said Hobbes as he transmogrified Calvin into Hobbes. "Calvin!" Calvin's mom yelled. "Get down here now! The bus is here!" "By Hobbes!" Calvin smirked. 'I'll show him' thought Hobbes. 'He'll never make it!' Hobbes smirked also. Hobbes got on the bus and headed for school.  
  
************************************************************************At Calvin's school ************************************************************************ "Hi Susie," Hobbes said. "I switched places with Calvin today. I'm Hobbes. Can you show me where his locker is?" "Get real Calvin," said Susie "You're so weird sometimes." 'Oh well. I think it's that one there,' Hobbes thought. Hobbes walked over to a locker with a drawing of a kid with his finger up his nose taped to it. "That's it." Hobbes muttered. Hobbes grabbed Calvin's books and followed Susie to the first class. Hobbes sat down as Miss Wormwood entered the room and sat at her desk. "Alright class" The teacher said. "Who wants to demonstrate the problem at the board? Calvin how about you?" "Sure!" Hobbes said as he jumped out of his desk. "Tigers are great at math!" Hobbes walked up to the board. "Six plus three eh? That ones a bit tricky. First, you make a square since six and three are square numbers. Now six is greater then three, so we write three on this side and three on this side." Hobbes said as he demonstrated the problem. "No, Calvin. That's not correct. Sit down please. Susie will you demonstrate the problem please?" Miss Wormwood said. "Sure," Susie replied As Hobbes sat down he knew one thing: This was going to be a long day. 


	2. A little regret

A Day in Your Shoes  
  
Chapter-2  
  
Susie walked up to the blackboard. Of course before she could  
  
Answer the problem; she had to erase Hobbes "answer". Once she was done erasing, she simply wrote "nine"  
  
"Nine?" Hobbes thought. "They must not know higher math."  
  
Susie placed down the chalk, and went back to her seat.  
  
"Thank you Susie," Said Miss Wormwood. "Now everyone turn to lesson thirty- five in their math books.  
  
Hobbes soon got to lesson thirty-five. "Adding two digit numbers" was the lessons title.  
  
"Is everyone there?" Miss Wormwood asked. The students all nodded. "Good," the teacher replied.  
  
Hobbes listened quite intently as Miss Wormwood taught and demonstrated the lesson on the board.  
  
"Who wants to demonstrate the problem?" Miss Wormwood asked after she was done teaching.  
  
Hobbes raised his hand.  
  
"Alright Calvin," she said.  
  
Hobbes once again walked up to the board.  
  
"Ten years until retirement." Miss Wormwood thought.  
  
The problem was eleven plus twelve. Hobbes grabbed the chalk and wrote twenty-three.  
  
"Very good Calvin!" Miss Wormwood said in surprise." I'm glad you're finally applying yourself!"  
  
Hobbes grinned as he went back to his seat.  
  
"Being a kid may be a just a little harder than being a tiger, but maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all," Hobbes thought.  
  
(Back at Calvin's house...)  
  
Calvin watched as his mom left to go get groceries.  
  
"Oh boy!" he said. "Now that mom is gone, I can eat cookies for lunch, and watch T.V.!"  
  
Then Calvin remembered that the T.V. was broken and that they were out of cookies.  
  
"I can at least have tuna!" he thought. "Oh...I finished off all the tuna this morning."  
  
Calvin sighed.  
  
"My Comic books are in my backpack, I can't watch T.V., and I can't even annoy Susie!" Calvin said sadly.  
  
Soon, Calvin decided to go hunting.  
  
Outside, Calvin spotted a mouse.  
  
"Ugghh... guess it'll have to do," Calvin thought in disgust. P Calvin's efforts to catch the mouse were in vain. He decided just to go back in and wait for his mom.  
  
Calvin walked over to the fire place and sat down.  
  
Soon Calvin was lying down. Despite his efforts to stay awake, Calvin soon fell asleep.  
  
What will happen next? Tune in next time to find out! ^_^ Please Review! Comments good or bad 


	3. Back at School

A Day in Your Shoes Chapter3: Back at School  
  
Hobbes had already done spelling and went to lunch by now. After science recess would start.  
  
Hobbes walked back to class, hoping science would be better than the other subjects.  
  
There was much talk among the students. Hobbes wondered what about.  
  
Before Hobbes could ask someone, Miss Wormwood sat down.  
  
The noise stopped.  
  
"Alright class," said Miss Wormwood. "Turn to page eighty-one in your books please."  
  
Hobbes got his book. The title of the book read, "All about Tigers".  
  
"They're studying about tigers!" thought Hobbes excitedly. "This will be an easy class!"  
  
"Would you like to give us a summary of the last section Calvin?" asked Miss Wormwood.  
  
Miss Wormwood didn't really think he had read the assignment. She just wanted to make sure.  
  
"Sure," said Hobbes.  
  
"Oh -no!" thought Hobbes. "I'm doomed! I don't know what the last section was about.wait a minute!"  
  
Hobbes glanced at the last section in the book.  
  
"Tiger's Appearance" was what the section was about.  
  
Soon Hobbes had quoted the section and much they hadn't learned.  
  
"You see Tigers have-"  
  
"That's very nice Calvin. Sit down please" said Miss Wormwood interrupting Hobbes.  
  
Hobbes sat down. He did not notice the kids staring at him while he was talking.  
  
"At least I quoted the last section," he thought.  
  
Miss Wormwood looked at the clock. Hobbes had taken five minutes to tell what tigers look like.  
  
Miss Wormwood sighed.  
  
"At least he's applying himself now," Miss Wormwood thought.  
  
"Okay, class," she said. "We will be studying the habitat of tigers today."  
  
Even though Hobbes knew all about tigers, he listened very hard as Miss Wormwood taught.  
  
"Any minute hearing about tigers is a good minute," Hobbes thought, grinning a bit.  
  
Soon it was recess. Even though Hobbes had listened during class, he was glad to be outside.  
  
"Being cooped up in a school all day isn't my idea of fun," thought Hobbes.  
  
Suddenly Moe approached him.  
  
"Alright, Twinkie give me a quarter!" Moe said.  
  
Hobbes instinctively reached into his pocket and pulled put a quarter.  
  
"Haw! What a sissy!" laughed Moe as he walked off.  
  
Hobbes sighed. He noticed an empty swing; He climbed on and began pumping his legs.  
  
"Being a tiger is much easier than being a kid," he thought.  
  
A while later Hobbes ran happily up to the front door.  
  
"I'm home!" he yelled.  
  
Suddenly Hobbes heard a loud wump.  
  
He opened the door and spotted Calvin rubbing his head.  
  
"The doors still standing. I'll close it so you can try to knock it down again," Hobbes said.  
  
Calvin groaned. He would get Hobbes when he least expected it. 


	4. Changing Back

A Day in Your Shoes  
  
Chapter4- Changing Back?  
  
Hobbes stepped over Calvin.  
  
"I think I'll go read some of my comic books," said Hobbes.  
  
Calvin stopped rubbing his head.  
  
"You're comics!" yelled Calvin. "Just because I'm a tiger, that doesn't mean you can read my comics!  
  
"Then maybe I'll draw some moustaches, and."  
  
"You.you can't draw moustaches on my comic books! There my comics!" yelled Calvin interrupting Hobbes who was pretending to not hear.  
  
"My, you woke up on the wrong side of the jungle. I can read my comics if I want to." said Hobbes. "I'm in your body now. I'm going to read my comic books."  
  
"Over my dead body!" yelled Calvin, successfully pouncing on Hobbes this time.  
  
"Liar!" yelled Calvin.  
  
"Ogre!" replied Hobbes.  
  
Calvin and Hobbes began crashing around the living room.  
  
"Calvin!" Calvin's mom yelled. "Stop crashing around! I'm trying to make dinner!"  
  
"Yeesh," said Calvin.  
  
Calvin and Hobbes went up to Calvin's room, and sat down on the bed.  
  
"How was school?" Calvin asked smirking a bit.  
  
"School was fine. How was being a tiger? Ready to change back yet?" Hobbes asked.  
  
"Change back?" asked Calvin. "Maybe I like being a tiger."  
  
"Well maybe I like being a kid too." Hobbes said.  
  
"Well then, maybe we should go another day like this!" Calvin said.  
  
"Sure!" Hobbes replied. "If you think you can handle being a tiger!"  
  
"Then it's settled!" Calvin said.  
  
"Calvin, time for dinner!" Calvin's mom called.  
  
"Go on Hobbes! It's time to eat some of mom's veggie glop!" Calvin said, pushing Hobbes out the door.  
  
Hobbes groaned.  
  
If Calvin was right, mom's "veggie glop" wasn't exactly a treat. Hobbes sat down at the table.  
  
"It's about time you got here young man," Calvin's dad said. "Your mother worked very hard to prepare this meal."  
  
"Well I guess I have to try it," Hobbes thought.  
  
Hobbes tried a little of the food.  
  
"I guess it's not that bad," Hobbes thought.  
  
"Now remember Calvin," Calvin's mom said. "No T.V. until after your homework is done."  
  
"Yes, Mam." Hobbes said, not knowing quite what to say.  
  
After dinner Calvin walked up to his room to find Hobbes doing homework.  
  
"You didn't tell me I had to homework before I can watch T.V.!" Hobbes complained.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! Would you like me to turn you back?" Calvin responded.  
  
"I didn't say that I wanted to be a tiger!" Hobbes replied.  
  
"You can't fool me!" Calvin replied.  
  
"At least I'm not a potty-mouth," Hobbes responded  
  
"I am not a potty-mouth you rotten flee-riddled fur-ball!" Calvin yelled.  
  
"Why don't you go play with your girl-friend Susie?" Hobbes asked.  
  
"That does it!" said Hobbes as he pounced on Hobbes.  
  
Calvin and Hobbes got into a fight once again.  
  
They accidentally bumped into Calvin's nightstand causing the transmogrifier to fall and turn them back to normal.  
  
"You did that on purpose!" Calvin yelled about to tackle Hobbes.  
  
Suddenly Hobbes made his claws pop out.  
  
"Well.um.like I was saying: Since we're back to normal, we might as well stay that way." Calvin said.  
  
"Agreed," Hobbes replied. "Now you'd better finish your homework!"  
  
Calvin groaned as he started to do his homework. Although they wouldn't admit it, Calvin and Hobbes were glad to be themselves again.  
  
The End Review! 


End file.
